An electric fishing reel typically includes an electric motor for wind-driving of a spool rotatably supported between side plates of a reel body. In fishing, an electric fishing reel is required to wind a large amount of fishing line subjected to a tension produced by a sinker, a tackle, a fish, etc. The electric motor of an electric fishing reel is surrounded by the side plates and the spool, resulting in unsatisfactory heat release performance. Thus, when a large amount of fishing line being tensed is wound, the electric motor tends to heat and reduce its performance, degrading the winding efficiency.
One example of electric fishing reels having an improved heat release performance of an electric motor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 8-242734 (hereinafter “the '734 Publication”). The electric fishing reel of the '734 Publication includes a motor casing that houses the electric motor and a heat releasing member mounted on the motor casing. In the electric fishing reel of the '734 Publication, the heat produced in the electric motor during driving can be released to the outside air through the heat releasing member.
However, in the electric fishing reel of the '734 Publication, the heat releasing member mounted on the reel body is naked, fingers of a user may accidentally contact with the heat releasing member during fishing. There have been demands for solving this problem. In addition, depending on the shape of the heat releasing member, a slackened fishing line may be entangled on the heat releasing member, reducing the fishing operability.